quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Chronos/Story
Prologue From the clock tower, a girl gazed nervously at the flow of time. Her name was Alice Stuart: the seer of the Eternal Chronos. Catching an unusual flow, Alice sensed an incident about to occur. "I must do something!" Before Alice could take any action, the clock tower began to crumble, throwing Alice out into the open sky. The surrounding scenery began changing rapidly; the landscape from other worlds flashed before her eyes. Soon Alice had passed out from the chaos, and when she woke, she found herself in the aid of a Wizard...and a black cat. ...Looking around, it seems the dimensions and worlds surrounding the clock tower had merged from the incident. The unstable dimension affected even the flow of time, causing the clock arrows to rotate backwards at an unusual speed. "I have to get back to the clock tower!" And so Alice's journey through time had begun. Alice My name is Alice. Alice Stuart. As a seer, my job is to make sure that time flows at the correct pace from the clock tower Eternal Chronos. At the moment of the incident, I was reading the flow of time when I had sensed an irregular flow. After a loud exploding sound, the clock tower began to shake, and soon after I had been thrown out of the tower, losing my consciousness. -pat pat (hmmmm...) -lick lick (ah! what was that?) Slowly opening my eyes, I see a black cat in the sunlight. Seems the black cat was licking my cheeks... There is also a person dressed like a Wizard holding a cogwheel. Where...am I? I can see the clock tower, but the only other thing I can see is sand. Checking the clock, the arrows are rotating backwards at an incredible speed. The scenery in the distance is also unstable. According to Mr. Wizard, the clock tower suddenly appeared out of nowhere and then I came falling out of the sky. The flow of time still seems to be corrupted, and the world surrounding the clock tower had been teleported to a different dimension. "Alice! Alice!" Hearing my name being called, I turned around to find a fellow seer, Selene, in the distance. Finding a colleague, I felt safe for a moment, but it was only a moment until Selene handed out a cogwheel and told me the shocking truth. Selene "Where have you gone Alice..." My name is Selene Evans. Along with Alice, I work at the "Eternal Chronos" as a seer. It's already time for the morning prayer, but there is no sign of Alice... Searching for her, I entered the control area filled with cogs and mechanics. ...Something isn't right. The clocksmiths are no where in sight? Yukka is usually working around this time... Crash! Hearing a loud sound to metals crashing, I turned around to see a suspicious figure hiding behind a cape. Just as I started to chase the figure I had tripped over a "cogwheel of time"? Unlike other cogwheels, the "cogwheel of time" let out a constant glow. I was gazing at the light created by the cogwheel, but was soon interrupted as the ground started to shake abruptly. The surrounding scenery merged like paint and water. Feeling a sudden pain in my head and seeing a bright flashing light, I closed my eyes hoping everything will end soon. ...When I opened my eyes, I was laid down on the ground; grasping the "cogwheel of time" in one hand. The world was filled with dry winds and sand. Startled at first by the unusual scenery, but decided to head for the clock tower seen in the distance. "How far do I have to walk..." Just as I was about to lose my hopes walking in the sand, the cogwheel suddenly began to shine. I the distance was Alice. Running towards and calling my name. Along with Alice was a Wizard and a black cat. First I explained to Alice how I had obtained the cogwheel of time. Hearing my comments, the Wizard also handed out something. It was also a cogwheel of time... glowing more than before... Jennifer - A tale told from long ago In a world where no life exists, is a small clock tower named the Zero Chronos. The Zero Chronos was created so the Goddess of time can travel through the Present, Past, and the Future. But to activate the Zero Chronos, three cogwheels of time were required... and so that's what I've heard according to these fairy tales. So what? this thing's like a time machine or something? As an Adventurer I have to find out more! and so I tried really hard, and I found where this Zero Chronos is, but I have no idea where these cogwheels are… BUT! I'm guessing there'll be more details at the Zero Chronos! "Alright, this place is too hot" and so I've arrived at the "ZC", but this place has nothing. Walking a bit I managed to find a strange alter. There's some strange writing on the alter accompanied by three fist size holes. I'm guessing the cog wheels go into here... hmm... Then suddenly a gust of wind blew my favorite hat away! Followed by something falling out of the sky. Clang! Ow... what was that? Rubbing my sore head I turned around to see something glowing. Could this be!? Finally (by pure luck), I had found (what is probably) the cogwheel of time! Overexcited with my finding, I had lost my way back. Just as I was about to lose hope, I had found people walking towards me. Bah, tourists, I would never come to a place like this for vacation... A Wizard and two pretty girls holding cog wheels... Could they be!? "Are you the goddesses of time!?" ...Alright, so they weren't the goddesses of time. But I was close. The two had wandered into this world from another. And they want to somehow get back to their own world using the cog wheels. Hey, that's it! The Zero Chronos! Irena - Past, Present, Future. The balance of the three "times" is what maintains the flow of time in the worlds. If even one is lost, the flow of time will be destroyed. My name is Irena Friel. My job is to maintain the "Past" at the Clock Tower Eternal Chronos. On that day, I was observing the flow of time from the "Room of the Past". Looking down from my window, I see small villages and towns. The sight different to what I was looking at, when I was looking up towards the clock tower. Every time I look out the tower, I grow confident taking on this role. Just as I was about to pray for present and future peace, the tower suddenly shook violently. Running back to the "Room of the Past" I find that the "cogwheel of time" had been knocked out of place. Soon the flow of time began creation distortions in the dimension. I have to make sure the "Initium" is safe! "I won't let it happen!" Outside the room was chaos. Although I understand that the top priority was to make sure that the Initium was safe. But unable to ignore, I began to assist the injured clock smiths and seers. Finally taking care of all the injured, I rushed to to "Room of the Beginning". I was relieved to see the Inititum safe and protected by a barrier. As I stepped closer I felt a cold metal object pointing my head. "Steady now girl" "W…Who are you?" "No time for names. All you need to worry about is getting rid of this barrier" Being held at gunpoint, I hesitatingly stepped forward obeying orders. But at that same moment, crimson flames suddenly flashed the room, melting my frozen heart. Stacey What? My name? My name is Stacey Mercury. I'm a *Goddess!* of Time who manages the time in the future. I started around 10 years ago after my mother passed away. It's an important job to make sure the time runs smoothly for all the worlds. --Where am I? I hear loud sounds and a blurred scenery. "A fires broken out! The Clock tower is on fire!" ...The clock tower on fire? My mother is in danger! I have to hurry! I began running past the stunned adults towards the tower, until someone grasped by someone. Who? M, Mother? "Stacey, it is your job to defend the clock tower and the 'Future'..." --Waking up from my nightmare, I find the tower shaking and the flow of time distorted. Darn, I'm late for work... wait, what's up with the time?... Quickly looking into the "Future" I see the flow of time completely distorted and strange figures trespassing the clock tower. This can't be good... Are they... Pirates?... Irena went to the "Room of the Beginning"... But... huh?... who's that old hag?... She seems suspicious... Oh Irena's in danger! Kicking down the door of the "Room of the Future", I see the tower destroyed. The sight flashed back memories of my past. "I have to protect the Future of the clock tower and the people!" I rushed down the stairs to the depths of the clock tower to find the old hag. "Hey! You there...!" Before I can finish my sentence, my body had been frozen; Ah, what is this!? There is someone creeping up behind me... whoa! a walking rabbit doll? "I can't let you go any further" And this thing talks! I'm guessing I've been frozen by the watch the rabbit is holding. I have to do something or else the Initium and Irena will...! "Stacey! Hurry to the "Room of the Beginning"!" That voice, Alice? and Selene! and who are the other two? I'll figure that out later. Thanks to Alice I'm free to move again. Hold on a little more Irena!! Violetta I am Madam Violetta, the captain of the Sky Pirates "Voral". A band of pirates created from my wealth so I can gain even more wealth and treasure! Together with the members led by my expert inventor and pet Rudolph, we've travelled all over the world in search of treasure! ...But these days, there's nothing that really interests me. "Yoohoo Ruudolph dear, found any exciting treasures we can go after?" "..." ...So you're just going to ignore me now? Well it seems someone is too busy "researching" rather than to talk to me! ...OK fine, I'll just wait "There appears to be a gem of some sort, called "the Initium", that created time..." Just after this was said, the skies began to shake. Looking outside, the dimension had been split, creating a hole in the sky. Rudolph and the gang seem to be all excited about jumping into the wormhole... Like, seriously? we're jumping into there? "Don't you want the Initium?" Alright fine, we'll take a shot. Leading the gang, I jumped into the hole. -Where we arrived was some sort of place filled with cogwheels and clocks. According to Rudolph, there's treasure at the "Room of the Beginning". Let's listen to what the rabbit has to says! When we arrived near the room, some girl dressed all fancy is shouting at us. No time for chit-chatter! Let's hurry along! -Opening the door of the "Room of the Beginning"... there's someone there? At the center of the room is a shiny gem. That must be the Inituim! Hmm, but there's barrier protecting the gem... Hey! I'll get that girl to help us out! Quickly sneaking behind the girl, I pointed my gun at her head. Ohhh, she's shaking! OK now! Get rid of the barrier♪... Boom! Ack! Something's really hot! It's that fancy dressed girl I saw earlier! Hmm, outnumbered 2 to 1... and the door just opened... ...Oh great, more visitors! We have a Wizard, a black cat and a third girl to join the party. This isn't good... Pointing my gun down, I was about to give in until... Another figure burst through the door! Hey it's Rudolph dear! "Everyone step back..." Oh my! He even has a hostage! Some girl dressed in Blue! Good going Rudolph! Alice II --At the entrance of the Zero Chronos "Thank you for guiding us Jennifer!" "Ah, no problems. Hey, don't forget to take this!" Jennifer handed out her cogwheel of time. I had never been outside of the clock tower as much, but from this journey, I had learnt there are many different kinds of people in the world. After placing the cogwheels into the alter, the whole Zero Chronos began to glow. The surrounding scenery along with Jennifer vanished; as we were pulled up towards the sky. --As the light faded, we found ourselves back at the "Eternal Chronos" The tower was destroyed and people's screams can be heard. Entering the tower, we saw Stacey pursuing a strange lady. But suddenly her movement had stopped as a talking rabbit cast some kind of spell on her. The Wizard then countered the spell, freeing Stacey! I tried to run alongside Stacey but had tripped as my leg had been entangled. I call out, but Selene nor the Wizard hear my voice. "It's no use. I've removed 'sound' from this area." It's that rabbit again? I have to free myself and catch up to the others. "Ahh! Not so fast! Don't make me banish you to the ends of time!" There was nothing I can do... The rabbit then led me to the "Room of Beginning" When we arrive, the room was crowded with 2 goddesses, Selene, the Wizard, and that old lady we saw earlier. The old lady approaches as she suddenly shouts "Release the barrier or the girl gets it." Irena slowly began to chant the spells to remove the barrier. No, we mustn't lose the Initium! ...From what I can tell, that watch the rabbit it holding can create wormholes of time? There is no time left! Quickly pushing the button on the rabbit's clock, a hole of time had been created in the air. Grabbing the old lady's arm and the rabbit's ears, I jumped towards the hole. "...please protect the time of the world" After praying, I grabbed the cogwheel that was in my pocket and threw it back through the hole. The clock tower should be safe now... Epilogue --At the "Room of the Beginning" of the Eternal Chronos, the goddesses are working to repair the flow of time. Thanks to the help of the Wizard, the remaining pirates that invaded the tower had been captured. The world at peace, repairs were being conducted to the destroyed clock tower. While everyone worked together to restore "eternal time," the black cat and Wizard returned to their own world, saying farewell to the goddesses and Selene. --Few days later The three cogwheels of time were placed back to their original position, and the clock tower once again started ticking its time. Smiles returned to the worried people living around the clock tower. But many mysteries remain. Why did the cogwheels suddenly break away from the tower? Who was that mysterious figure in the cape? ...and where has Alice disappeared to? With sadness in their hearts, the remaining members of the tower work to maintain Alice's wish; the eternal time and peace of the World.